


Giving into Temptation

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine tempts Steve and Steve give into it</p>
<p>And if you haven't read it, run, do not walk, to read, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby">helsinkibaby's</a> absolutely wonderful companion <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/574828">Schadenfreude and Seduction</a></p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>PWP table<br/>prompt: up against the wall</p>
<p>also for writers_choice: seduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving into Temptation

The Governor's Charity event had been long and boring, and they had been 'requested' to be there for the whole evening. No slipping out halfway through, so they stayed until the bitter end. He controlled the urge to lay her out on one of the tables and have his way with her. It had been a few weeks since he'd seen her due to his cases and her TAD and she just had to wear that backless black dress with the slit up to her mid thigh.

The drive home had been painfully slow. Her fingers drew circles on his inner thigh inches below his crotch. Her dress fell open, exposing the length of her leg just begging to be touched. He kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel, white knuckle even, to keep himself from reaching across and touching her skin. 

He was a gentleman when they got to his house and helped her from his truck, her body sliding against his until both of her feet where solidly on the ground. He told himself he could wait until they were in the house, in his bed before he would touch her like he'd wanted to touch her all night.

What he hadn't counted on was her hand on his ass, giving it a squeeze before sliding downward between his legs. Not even his growled warning dissuaded her.

His gentlemanly demeanor disappeared as soon as the front door closed behind them. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall. One hand sinking into her long hair, the other slipping under her dress to cup her bottom and raise her leg as he leaned down to claim her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Your mom?" she questioned when he pulled back to look at her in the dim light.

Running a finger down her cheek, along her neck and down her side, skimming along her breast until he reached her bottom, he whispered, "I don't care," as he kissed her again.

Pulling back, he slipped his hands under her dress and started to tug her underwear down while she wrestled with his belt and zipper. He pulled away from her hands and dropped to the ground to pull her lacy black underwear from her legs. Coming back up, he pushed the long dress upwards once again until he could expose her. As he slipped two fingers inside her, finding her wet and ready for him, she pulled his cock from his briefs and stroked up its length.

He lifted her, allowing her to brace her back against the wall and wrap her legs around his waist, her high heels still on her feet. He pushed into her and they both moaned at their joining.

The wall gave him the leverage he needed as he thrust into her, neither one of them quiet as she urged him on, faster, harder until he thrust one last time and came. Remaining deep inside her, he held her tight against him and carried her up the stairs so he could lay her out on the bed and finish taking care of her.


End file.
